


I'll be there

by BlueCoral



Series: Stories dump [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Freaking sure the others are also there, M/M, The story is shitty, There's also Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: Lance wanted to be the first to greet Keith, because if he had gave Lance a farewell, Lance will be the one to welcome him home.





	I'll be there

Last time they met, Keith sent a smile to his way, one that was soft it touched his heart, one that simply mean goodbye. Lance didn't get to have some words with Keith at the time, because the next moment he saw, Keith disappeared, the swoosh of wind parted him away from Shiro as Red passed through the sky. Lance always admired how fast Red was, and looking at it for the last time made him remembered why Keith was one of the best pilot back in the Garrison. 

The jealousy was nothing against a stronger emotion swirling through him right then. He wanted to call Blue to chase Keith, but as he realized he hadn't any reason to stop Keith, Lance shoved the idea away. 

Shiro patted him on the shoulder, and Lance warily lifted his lips into a small smile. The hand that lingered showed assurance, and honestly, Lance was more than relief that Keith knew where he will be going after this. Although that mean Lance couldn't meet him anymore, he guessed by just easily thinking about a happy Keith was enough to bury his feeling. 

His only regret was that his goodbye with Keith was too short. They only exchanged a smile, and even though Lance was blissful with Keith's genuine smile, he wished to at least talk. They hadn't speak to each other much, even through their last mission. 

Years passed and Lance still remembered a Keith Kogane, the oddity of an awkward boy but got some real defend on him. Lance couldn't hide his smiles whenever he thought about Voltron. They were his family, and still part of the closest members of all lovely people Lance met. 

They kept on updating about each others' life through a group chat, and occasionally, whenever Shiro was to be back to earth, they had their union day. All members of Voltron will be presented, except for the red pilot, who Lance never get to say hi again. 

Every times they met lead to that one moment, and although Lance forced himself to keep his feeling far from the surface, he couldn't ignore the guilt that came in package with it. 

Which was why, throughout the period when Keith was absent in his life, Lance had vowed to always wait for Keith, because no matter how fun Keith thought the universe was, he ought to know that he had a place on earth, that there will be people loyally looking up to the sky hoping for a red lion robot to come down. 

Lance wanted to be the first to greet Keith, because if he had gave Lance a farewell, Lance will be the one to welcome him home.


End file.
